world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513doirkate
08:05 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:05 -- 08:06 AA: Hello Doir. 08:06 GA: hi 08:06 GA: sorry for that whole magic thing 08:06 GA: and whatever crazy crap i may have said/ called you a criminal for 08:07 AA: Well, I think the only one you were harassing was Nate. 08:07 GA: really? thats good 08:07 GA: i already apologized to him, too 08:08 GA: but sorry anyway, because it was extremely silly 08:08 AA: That's alright. 08:08 AA: What triggers it anyway? 08:09 GA: when i say a certain set of words pertaining to justice 08:09 GA: also i think i have to be holding the pen 08:09 AA: Maybe you should discard the pen. 08:09 GA: nah, i was talking to ryspor, and we thought up a cool plan 08:10 GA: magic is like, really powerful, so im going to try and learn to not be stupid during the transformed time 08:10 GA: and then exploit all of the magical power i can 08:11 AA: I noticed you were considerably more powerful during your transformation. 08:11 AA: How powerful do you think you can become? 08:11 GA: not sure 08:11 GA: sailor moon level? 08:12 GA: maybe more? it is sepulchritude based, and sepulchritude is what completely saved everyone in problem sleuth 08:13 AA: Who? 08:13 GA: er, nevermind 08:13 AA: I don't know who Sailor Moon is. 08:13 AA: Is he a gruff wizard? 08:13 GA: its an anime 08:13 GA: never watched it, but read the wikipedia 08:14 AA: oh 08:15 GA: uh... think of it this way, many animes have magical girl protagonists because it makes it really interesting when the main character can fly up and lazer beam the bad guy 08:20 AA: I.... see. 08:20 AA: So you become a magical girl? 08:20 GA: yeah 08:21 GA: not the most preferable way to be powerful but im useless normally so its good enough 08:26 GA: how are you doing the thing with the time, exactly? 08:26 AA: Well... 08:27 AA: Mostly I am concentrating on what I want to have happen, and how exactly things have played out in the timeline. 08:27 AA: This is, of course, specifically with rewinding things. 08:27 AA: Having a visual aid on my scouter helps as well. 08:27 GA: cool 08:27 GA: jossik was telling me about the title thing and how i might have mind powers 08:28 GA: but i have absolutely no idea how to use them 08:28 GA: so... concentration and possibly visual aids... 08:28 AA: That might help. 08:29 AA: I suggested a similar thing to Kikate. 08:29 AA: Though... did you hear about what happened with Jossik? 08:29 GA: yeah 08:29 GA: i think everyone in that debacle got something bad out of it 08:31 AA: Goodness. 08:31 AA: I'm not entirely sure what happened in the first place. 08:32 GA: from what ive been told, jossik and tlaloc had moirail troubles, tlaloc left, jossik left, ryspor went after him, tried to help him in a somewhat moiraily way, jossik flipped and attacked him, ryspor did a space portal thing and went to a hospital 08:32 GA: and they were all drunk i think 08:32 AA: Of course. 08:32 AA: That planet is going to be the death of them if they cannot control themselves. 08:32 GA: yeah 08:33 GA: i thought our fight with that smokestack went badly, but theyve barely fought anything but themselves 08:34 AA: Hopefully they can right themselves before they tear themselves apart. 08:34 AA: We are looking to do nought but improve. 08:34 AA: Especially if Kikate can join us. 08:34 GA: ooooh, i hope kikate can join us 08:34 GA: then we can practice mind stuff together 08:38 GA: we should work on getting people paired with the other similarly-titled player 08:39 AA: I'm not sure that is the best idea. 08:39 AA: That would leave other sections totally deprived. 08:39 GA: true 08:40 GA: but just for the beginning when we dont actually know how to use our powers yet might be nice 08:41 AA: Perhaps. 08:41 AA: Who is the time player for the trolls? 08:41 GA: hmm 08:42 GA: okay, i dont know rilset, balish, null, pellok, or maenam's titles 08:42 GA: and theres one more troll i dont know, who i believe i saw asleep on dorse 08:43 AA: There is also Glissa. 08:43 GA: oh, thats probably the person i dont know 08:43 AA: She is fairly quiet, I met her on derse, but haven't spoken to her since. 08:44 GA: hmm, well, its *someone* 08:44 GA: i guess ill ask around whenever i see them 08:50 GA: well, see you later, kate 08:52 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:52 --